Finally Found You
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Jasper meets his mate Bella after she escapes a camp held to steal talented vamps. Can the Major keep her protected or will the ones who stole her get her back? *Tell me what you think? should I continue?*
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I Own Nothing

Just a few things before I start the story. This will be OOC for the most part. (I don't want that to cause flames) But there are other things that will be different.

All female vamps are smaller and less strong than the males (5ft-5ft 4 at most)

All males range from sizes (6ft-7ft) and are very possessive (the major and his second in command more so)

Once a vamp meets his/her mate there is no doubt about it and no one "fights" it (don't want that to cause flames)

Cullens won't be in this story (NO ALICE OR EDWARD AT ALL)

For the most part that will be all… Now on with the story…

Chapter 1

I got away. I can't believe it. If I only knew where I was I could find help. I was limping after having to reattach my leg from an attack. My green eyes scanning the area for any threat. I know what you're thinking, green eyes on a vamp? Well that's how I woke up. It might have to do with the power of mine I just found out I had, it is how I got away, I have the power of elements.

As I scanned for any threat I felt like my body was being pulled through the quiet sleeping town, through the woods. I was starting to feel some major pain as I walked towards a little cabin that smelled of vampire. That was where the pull was taking me and I hope the vampires help me.

I could barely hold on much longer as I dragged my body up the stairs and to the front door. I knocked very quietly and I could hear boots walking to the door. As the door opened I looked into the eyes of a 7 ft god and knew right away he was my mate.

"Please help me" was all I got out before I collapsed and my angel saved me from the ground.

I wasn't passed out but I couldn't fight anymore. My body felt it was ok to shut down now that it was in the presence of my mate.

He roared out in anger as he looked over my battered and mangled body. As he saw the fissures and the reattaching of my limbs his eyes went completely black there was no white left at all, meaning he was one pissed off mate.

"What is it Major?" I heard from behind my angel as he held me tighter and crouched down in defense. The man quickly dropped to his knees and bowed his head down and to the side, a telltale sign of submission.

As the man holding me took in the new stance he slowly came out of his beast enough to talk to me.

"My angel what happened to you? What is your name?" He looked at me with love and concern in his monster's eyes.

"B-Be-Bella" was all I could force out with no more strength to tell him of who had done this to me.

"Don't worry love I will get you well. I will take care of you my mate" He told me as a promise.

"Captain, I am going to go run my mate a bath and close her wounds with my venom. I need you to bring her some blood so she can get her strength up. Take your mate so we can make a stock of it." My mate rang out.

"Of course Major" Then he was gone.

As we were waiting on the blood and seeing as I couldn't talk my mate was on full blown instincts. He laid me lovingly in the middle of a very large and very comfortable bed. He looked at me then over my tattered body.

"I need to remove your clothes to access the damage. Then I will seal the wounds with my venom by licking you. After I am done I will bathe you and dress you. Hopefully the Captain is back by then. This is not up for debate. I am your mate and it is my job to care for you." He told me. I could tell he was barely holding on to any sanity and that it was a thin line between sanity and caveman style so I simply nodded.

He started to take my clothes off slowly and I hissed as he ran the cloth over all my wounds and torn limbs. By the time I was naked I was racked with tearless sobs while he held my naked body to him.

"This will sting darling. I promise not to hurt you more than necessary love." He told me softly, well as softly as he could while having his monster out.

I nodded again. He bent down and healed the fissures first. Then he moved onto my leg and hand that were trying to fuse back together. He actually had to allow his venom to run into the wound and it hurt so bad that I screamed out.

"Shh my love, it is alright" He cooed "Let me bathe you now that you are all healed up"

I was whimpering from the venom burning my skin back together when he placed me in a warm bath. I had no strength still to even sit up so he held my body up as he gently washed me. He started to purr to me to keep me calm and it helped, I relaxed fully and completely from being tense after the healing.

As he felt me relax completely he purred louder. "That's it my darling. Relax. Let your mate take care of you. No harm will ever come to you while you are with me." He purred in my ear.

I heard the door open downstairs and heard the man from earlier and who I assumed was his mate.

The male called up to us as the Major stiffened. "Major, Me and Char brought the blood. Would you like us to bring it up to you?"

"No" was the only thing Major said as he went back to bathing me with care.

When he was sure he got every inch of my body clean (not lingering in one area too long) He pulled my limp body from the tub, moved back into the room and set me on the bed to be able to dry me. I noticed how caring and lovingly he was taking care of me. It seemed as if he wanted to care for me. I guessed it was the mate in him telling him what and how to do it. As I was pondering this I noticed he didn't tell me his name.

I made a little grunting noise to get his attention then asked "Name?" hoping he would understand what I was asking him.

"You're asking my name?" He asked to see if that is what I wanted.

I nodded again.

"My name, Darling, is Major Jasper Whitlock" He told me standing straight and had a look of pride.

I gasped lightly and stared at him with awe. I had heard of Major Whitlock, he was a legend among all vampires. He was the most feared and ruthless vampire of all time. And he was MY mate. I smiled and nodded my head lightly showing him I knew who he was and I accepted. Not like I could deny him anyways.

"I am going to go downstairs and get your blood my love I will be back. Once you drink your body should be able to recuperate and you should be able to talk again." He told me then ducked out of the door.

I was listening to him walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. He made no acknowledgement to the other two vampires in the room with him. I heard him grab the blood, that sounded like was in a cup or thermos of some kind, then walk back up the stairs.

He came into the room and smiled at me, or his beast smiled at his mate, and handed me the glass. I took it and greedily gulped down the liquid.

When I finished the glass full I sighed. "Oh that makes me feel so good" I told Jasper.

"Oh thank God you can talk again. I was afraid that it would take a lot more blood. How do you feel baby?" Jasper asked as he grabbed me up tight in his embrace and rocked me with him.

"I'm ok now Love" I told him with a smile "I feel one hundred percent better now that you sealed the wounds and helped my limbs reattach. Thank you for that. I was hoping once I got away from where I was that I would find someone to help me. They were so evil love! I am so glad to be away from them." I said as I snuggled into him.

I felt him growl and I saw for the first time in the doorway the two other vampires that were here with Jasper. They were both standing in submissive positions and walking in the room calmly.

"Major, is it alright if we speak to your mate?" the male asked.

"You may" Jasper said tightly.

"Bella, I am Peter and this is my mate Charlotte. Would you be able to tell us what happened to you and who did this to you?" Peter asked while Charlotte just smiled sweetly at me.

"Um, yea, I was captured and brought to a 'camp' wherever we are here" I told them

"Who did this to you my love?" Jasper asked while burying his nose in my hair at the base of my neck to breathe me in.

"The Volturi" I said as they gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I Own Nothing

Just a few things before I start the story. This will be OOC for the most part. (I don't want that to cause flames) But there are other things that will be different.

All female vamps are smaller and less strong than the males (5ft-5ft 4 at most)

All males range from sizes (6ft-7ft) and are very possessive (the major and his second in command more so)

Once a vamp meets his/her mate there is no doubt about it and no one "fights" it (don't want that to cause flames)

Cullens won't be in this story (NO ALICE OR EDWARD AT ALL)

For the most part that will be all… Now on with the story…

Chapter 2

There were growls from all 3 of them and I looked up curiously.

"Why are you growling? Did I say something wrong? Are they your friends w-with t-them?" I was panicking trying to get out of Jasper's steel grip.

"Stop trying to get out of my arms baby" He growled "I SWEAR to you I have NO connection to those filthy excuses for vampires. They use other vampires that have power to do their dirty work. They disgust me. Especially now that I know what they did to you my love." He told me once I stopped struggling.

I nuzzled under his chin causing him to purr which caused me to purr.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but how did you get away? How long were you there?" Peter asked.

"Oh it's ok, Um I was there roughly 3 months before I found out about my power that I had to hide from them, but I was there for another 2 months to get it in control. And uh… My power is the elements. That is how I got away. It started when I caused it to rain on a sunny day with no clouds. One second it was sunny and the next second literally, it was raining." I told them

"Mmm my baby is powerful and not only that but she taught herself how to fight off thousands probably." Jasper was looking at me with a proud look.

"Actually I am very submissive most the time but I just knew I had to get away." I told them.

That statement made Jasper's eyes to go completely black with lust. Uh oh! I just awakened his need to mate.

"Peter Charlotte. LEAVE. NOW." Jasper growled out between his teeth. I could tell he was holding back the urge to rip my clothes off.

The next second they were gone and Jasper threw me on the bed while stalking towards me like I was prey.

***LEMON***

As he stalked towards me I could feel myself get wet.

He got to the edge of the bed and stopped. He took a deep breathe "Mmm my darlin'. You smell delectable. I just have to have a taste.

He ripped off my new underwear and held my legs up over his shoulders so I couldn't move them.

He placed his nose right near my folds and took a deep breathe letting out a growl. Then I felt his whole tongue, starting at the bottom of my folds and licking all the way up to my sensitive nub.

"Oh Jasper don't stop" I panted out.

"I'm just getting started Hun." He purred out to me.

He continued his laps of his tongue just as I kept writhing under him. Suddenly I was completely naked and he was positioned at my entrance.

"Are you a virgin my love? I need to know that I am the only one that you will EVER be with." Jasper growled out.

"Of course, I was waiting for you my mate" I told him truthfully. Even though I didn't know it was him that I was waiting for I knew to wait for my mate.

"Good because you are MINE!" He rammed into me causing me to scream out in pleasure. It would have hurt if I was human but being a vampire it doesn't hurt the first time.

"Oh YES JASPER. More baby. Mmm yea harder" I called out to him as he pounded relentlessly into me.

"Oh yea baby. That's it." Jasper purred out to me.

He picked me up and then slammed me into the wall. "Oh yea baby right there" I growled out as I slammed my hips down on his.

"Oh God Bella. Oh Yea!" He called out.

"J-Jasper I'm going to to to Ahhhh" I screamed out at I came and bit into his shoulder at the same time he bit into my neck as we claimed each other as mates.

***END OF LEMON***

As we came down from our bliss I noticed Jasper rubbing himself all over me.

"Jasper what are you doing? I asked

"I don't want to risk any male coming near you not noticing that you are mine." He purred to me now that he was positive that I smelled completely of him.

"baby" I cooed to him as we were laying down on the bed "You know I am going to have to shower eventually" I told him.

That only caused him to growl further. "Yes" He growled "But I want you to wear my shirts and my clothes to bed. You are MINE" He pulled me under him and rested his head on my chest.

We were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Yes" I called at the same time Jasper growled to them to go away

"Boss we have a problem." Peter called out. Then there was a knock at the door and I froze at the scent

"Shit" I called out.


	3. Chapter 3

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
